londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Friday 5th February 2016' *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow field): 60 Linnet, 50+ Stock Dove (Ian Stewart) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Lapwing, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Snipe, Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Francis O'Sullivan/Stephen Bramley), 3pm 28 Snipe, 200+ Tufted Duck, 30 + Pochard (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes, Islington U3A) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 17 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Collared Dove, 50+ Dunlin, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 180+ Redshank, 2 Shelduck and 61 Teal (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 10.45 and 13.00 or thereabouts) also 8 Greenfinch and a Green Woodpecker in the Grounds of the nearby Church of St John the Baptist *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 10+ Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Greenhithe station: Firecrest behind up platform, 2 Sparrowhawks 1 flew in with kill 1 chasing roosting Blackbirds, 2 Song Thrush (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 15 Siskins (John Bushell) *Lakeside, EN2: male Blackcap preening after bathing (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern '''reservoir lagoon, 2 '''Jack Snipe '''wader scrape, 1 Redshank wader scrape then grazing marsh, 1m 1f Pintail main lake (Martin Honey) *Perivale: Common Buzzard flew low S over A 40 along River Brent between Hangar Lane and Perivale junctions being mobbed by crow. Possible same bird seen by Paul Ward yesterday? (Bill Haines) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 7 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) *Swanscombe Marshes: 2+ '''Bearded Tit Black Duck marsh, 3+ Turnstone, 3+ Shelduck, 4 Shoveler, Kestrel, Water Rail, Lapwing, 8+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, pair Stonechat, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5+ Cetti's Warbler, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''Ash Wood then flew to Monument glade 1245, also Coal Tit, 5+ Goldcrest (John Archer, Bob Watts) *Trent Park: male Teal lower lake, 3 Common Pochard 1m 2f, Common Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, '''Firecrest '''still at least one feeding in holly & laurel NE edge of Rough Lot (Robert Callf). '''2 Firecrest present at 14;45 pm also 7 Redwing, 3 Mandarin 2mf, Green Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman) *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: Two Egyptian Geese feeding on grass (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 4 Pochard 4 Tufted Duck, 8 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Goldcrest, Kestrel, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 6 + Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan)o *Woodford Bridge: Sparrowhawk being fiercely mobbed by Crow, seen from my flat by Roding Valley Park (Alan Hobson). 'Thursday 4th February 2016' *Alexandra Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Shoveler (Boating Lake), Goldcrest (Wood Green Reservoir), 40+ Redwing (by Pitch and Putt) (Mike Benyon) *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow field): 20+ Stock Dove, Goldcrest, 10+ Rook, 30+ Chaffinch, 15+ Linnet, Lesser Redpoll (Ian Stewart) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush, 2 Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam & Anita Gwynn) *Crayford Marshes: 2+ Bearded Tit in reedbed near Viridor recycling centre, 7 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 30+ Teal, Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Little Egret flying W possibly to roost on Stanham Marshes (Ian Stewart) *Dartford fresh marsh: 6+ Gadwall, 4+ Shoveler, 20+ Teal, 3 Pochard, Pheasant, c10 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Green Sandpiper, ad Yellow-legged Gull, poss first-winter Caspian Gull, Kingfisher, 3+ Cetti's Warbler (Ian Stewart) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart still, on roofs of nearby houses mainly (Nick S et al) *Ealing (W13): pair of Stock dove in garden (Bill Haines) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, 3+ Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Jay, 10+ Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe pr nest building, 21 Mandarin Duck 11m 10f, 29 Shoveler 17m 12f, 4 Common Pochard 2m 2f, 15 Tufted Duck 10m 5f, Kingfisher, 6''' Grey Wagtail at roost by 17:00 hrs, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldcrest, 5 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Siskin (Robert Callf) *Hangar Lane Gyratory: Common buzzard flew past my office window @10.15 with c. 10 crows and the local gulls in hot pursuit (Paul Ward) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Here and in nearby areas of the marshes and Millfields Park, 10:00 - 11:00 - 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 1 singing Greenfinch, 2 Kestrel displaying and yickering (Alastair Dent) *Olympic Park, Tennis Courts: Yellow-Legged Gull, 2 Jackdaw (JW Davies) *Sidcup, Hollyoak Wood Park: Little Egret, Redwing, Wren, Jay (Eric Brown) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Canada Goose SW then presumably same bird NE, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup, Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan. Egyptian Goose, 20 Canada Geese, 4 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Tufted Duck(pair), Gt Spotted Woodpecker(female drumming), 2 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 3 Siskin, Goldfinch, Peregrine over. (Eric Brown) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, male Blackcap still, c35 Redwing, 2 Teal, pair Mandarin, c500 Common Gull, also Chaffinch, Blackbird and Song Thrush in song (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male '''Firecrest displaying to female Goldcrest Monument glade 1315 also Coal Tit (Bob Watts) *Trent Park; 2 Firecrest 'N E edge of Rough Lot ( on the ride up to obelisk by small wooden bridge in laurel and holly, can be elusive), 4 Goldcrest, 2 drake Pochard, 3 drake Tufted Duck, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush.( Pete Lowman.) *Upminster, All Saints Church: 42 Redpoll, 1 Buzzard (Ben Green) *Upminster, The Thatched House: 1 Bullfinch in scrubland (Ben Green) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Linnet, 4 Siskin, Redpoll, 5 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Kestrel, Fieldfare, 8-10 singing Song Thrush, Stonechat, 14 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 22 Tufted Duck, 18 Egyptian Goose, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) 'Wednesday 3rd February 2016 *Erith, Corinthian Manorway: Black Redstart female or 1st Winter male, 4 Ringed Plover, 200 Dunlin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 30 Linnet, Rock Pipit. (Donna Zimmer, Steve Carter & Mike Robinson) *Barnes, Waterside Pond: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll. (R.Kaye) *Blackfen DA16: Common Buzzard flying southward over Westwood Lane 08:15. (Patrick English) *Bow, Three Mills: 4 Redshank, Great Crested Grebe, 5 Great Black-Backed Gull, 10 Teal, 11 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail (JW Davies) * Brent Reservoir: probable adult Caspian Gull (M. Kirkland). Imaged here. *Canary Wharf: Peregrine Falcon pair in courtship flight (Mark Wardman) *Foots Cray DA14: m Peregrine Falcon over River Cray 08:45. (Patrick English) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 4 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Redwings, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 male Kestrel, 1 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin, 6 Redwing, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley Park, Hooks Marsh: 1 Redhead Smew, 1 Red Kite. Hall Marsh: 2 Little Egrets, 25 Siskin, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Common Snipe. Holyfield farm: 300 Fieldfare, 80 redwing, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Chiffchaff (Mark Braun) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 2 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, singing Treecreeper, 14 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 63 Tufed Duck (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Goldcrest, a couple of Siskin, 2 Redwing, 1 Skylark over NNW, 1m 1f Pintail, 1f Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Cormorant SW, Sparrowhawk, singing Song Thrush, Redwing, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 8 Goosander (4 prs) flew S from Banbury res at 17.00 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, Linnet, Stonechat, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Report of Yellowhammer singing in SSSI from last week in December *Wanstead Park: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 10 + Siskin, 5 + Redpoll, 20 + Goldfinch, 29 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, 6 Pochard, 4 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest (East of Putney Vale Cemetery), Grey Wagtail (Beverley Brook). (Peter Carlill) 'Tuesday 2nd February 2016' *Ditton Field, Thames: male Goosander (Spencer Neal) *East India Dock Basin: 12+ Siskin, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Teal (John Archer) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart (Mike Robinson and Barry Chambers) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 4 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Little Egret by lower lake, Mistle Thrush, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 5 Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Peregrine, 2 Pintail 2 Water Rail (Twitter) *Mudchute Park: male Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 m Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 1 m Firecrest (near transmitter) 2 Siskin (N Senior) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Scaup 2 male, 31 Goldeneye (Jim Sweetland) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Grey Wagtail over, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Collared Dove, 15 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret, 3 Stock Doves, Little Grebe, Cormorant, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, Kingfisher: (P Kite) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Common Snipe, 3 Stonechat, 1 Grey Wagtail, 34 Gadwall, 38Teal, 23 Redshank, 26 Lapwing, 9 Grey Heron, 2 Cetti's Warbler ( heard only ), 5 Shoveler, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Wigeon. (Roger Keith) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: male Blackcap, 5 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, male Bullfinch, 4 Teal and 3 Heron at Darlands (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetary: Male Firecrest '''very closely associating with a female Goldcrest in NE corner of Linden Graves mid morning. (Roger Morton). Later in Monument Glade 1330 at least though silent also 4+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Bob Watts et al) *Wanstead Flats: '''Caspian Gull briefly on Alex, Fieldfare, Redwing Siskin, Kestrel, 11 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 6 Gadwall, 3 Tufted Duck, 10 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields:16.10 this afternoon Male Peregrine f'lew in sitting on ground in agricultural field for about 10 mins, having previously caused gull flock to scatter.Then flew south . (David Martens) 'Monday 1st February 2016 *Alexandra Park: 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (James Palmer) *Barnes, Thames tow path: 2 Ist winter Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff and an intersex Mallard...well it was a slow day...that's a female that looks much more like a male, with apologies to Lou Reed.(R.Kaye) *Bushey: 2 Red Kites over J4/5 M1 at 12pm (Ben Epstein) *Hampton Court Park: 16.10-16.30 Short Eared Owl female (R.Dunne) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 4+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Middlesex Filter Beds: at 15.20 - 15.50, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Collared Dove, 1 fm. Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel ( Marcin Kempa). *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Sydenham Hill Wood: 2 Firecrest, Common Buzzard (Steven Robinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest calling and some sub singing from holly in NE corner of Ash Wood close to confluence of paths and 20 yards SW of High Glade pond 1335 at least Bob Watts) *Town Park, Enfield: 15 Common Gull incl seven first-winter at 16:10 (Robert Callf) *Walpole Park W5: 45 Redwings (a regular late winter gathering/staging site), 2 Fieldfares, 6 singing Coal Tits, 8 Goldcrests, 4 Siskins, 2 Lesser Redpolls (N Senior) *Wanstead Flats: Firecrest, Stonechat, 11 Linnet, 2 Skylark, 24 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 15 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 15 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft). *Worcester Park: Little Egret and Grey Wagtail on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}